This is a resubmission of a competitive renewal R01 application to continue the research project Demographic Analysis on Determinants of Healthy Longevity in China (PI: Yi Zeng). We are requesting 5-year research support from 7/1/2010 to 6/30/2015, with substantial matching funds from Chinese resources. The goal of this proposed continuing R01 is to search for a better understanding of the effects of social, behavioral, and genetic factors and their interactions on healthy longevity. More specifically, we plan to achieve our goal through the following research activities. (1) Collect follow-up data on mortality and changes in health status in 2011 and 2014 for those 14,000 interviewees who contributed DNA samples for the first time in 2008. (2) Identify the healthy longevity related genes by genome-wide screening and genotyping with the two-stage study design of population association analysis as well as the convergent statistical analyses. (3) Innovatively apply advanced demographic/statistical methods to analyze the CLHLS multi-wave longitudinal survey data and genotype data produced by this project in an integrated way to estimate the impacts of environmental and genetic risk factors on health and longevity at old ages. In addition to studying the general associations between environmental and genetic factors, we plan to pay particular attention to analyze the effects of environment-gene interactions on healthy longevity. (4) Develop the genotypic and phenotypic database (including health conditions, disability status, behavior, life style, diet, psychological characteristics, survival and death, etc.). We will make this database of the world's largest sample of centenarians, nonagenarians, younger elderly, and middle-aged controls user-friendly and widely available to all interested scholars, while eliminating all information which may be potentially used to identify the individual participants.